Agelistao: Warrior and Warrior
by blade5x
Summary: Two planes have fused together. One, a land with keyblades. The other, a land with powerful mana. The combination of these two creates a world in which you must become a god to survive...or you will perish. Contains elements from Kingdom Hearts and MTG.
1. Prologue

Hundreds of years ago, something happened.

Two planes fused together.

One plane, called Mestai, an isolated plane with no planeswalkers. A plane with swordsmen known as 'keyblade masters'. A place where magic, light and darkness ruled all.

The other plane, called Agemosim, a place of war and tyranny. A plane where many 'antiheroes' rose up to defend their clans. A place where mana, magic and evil dwelled.

As they connected, landscape formed between the two planes. The connected equator was a land of elementals, nobodies and heartless.

Very few people noticed the fusion. But, as some people fled the war-infested areas of Agemosim, they came to this strange place. The worlds were not solidly connected, so the runaways saw no elementals, heartless, or anything that would threaten them. They crossed into Mestai. They came across the palace of Sweyhold, a castle as large as a small continent. The Agemosians were more than intimidated by the size of the castle, but when up to the front door anyway. They were welcomed by the people of Sweyhold.

The Agemosian refugees looked very different than those in the world of Mestai, but they opened up to eachother and trusted eachother. When word spread of a land beyond the land of Mestai, many kings and knights of Mestai rounded up armies and explorers to go there.

Little did they know, some Mestai explorers had already crossed into Agemosim. They were interrogated by an Agemosim dictator, and within months, Agemosian tyrants had started invading Mestai, and soon, Mestai was on the defensive. The flow of mana from Agemosim to Mestai and vice versa created a mana flow that solidified the glue of the planar fusion.

The new magic flowing throughout the worlds created newer and more dangerous magics. Wizards of both worlds experimented with other-worldly magic and the magic they were accustomed to. The combination resulted in spells that could make giant comets rain from the sky. It resulted in spells that could create vortexes and swallow up entire cities. It resulted in potions that could give a man immortality. Wizards soon realized the possibilities were endless. Mages of both worlds used their experimental magics in battles and duels.

Keyblades changed as well. The mana overwhelmed the keyblade system. This created a spell that could summon a keyblade. A small child could even wield a keyblade if they knew the spell. Keyblades that became overwhelmed with white mana became angelic and had the power to exile opponents to other dimensions. Blue mana keyblades could create illussions and had telekinetic properties. Black mana keyblades could kill someone with one hit and awaken the dead. A keyblade with red mana could give its user faster reflexes and the ability to control fire. Green mana keyblades gave their users tremondous strength and manipulation over wildlife. Some keyblades even became overwhelmed by more than one color of mana. They could even become overwhelmed with magic from Mestai and Agemosim at the same time. Just as spells had become powerful, keyblades had changed as well.

But the fusion of these two worlds would make more than just powerful magic, powerful keyblades and wars. It created a clash of two warriors that would change the fate of the two worlds forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Atheron stood on the castle wall. "They're coming, sir," he said to his commander.

His commander seemed surprised. "A third attack in one month? How come they don't stop coming?"

"Well," said Iashu. "This tyrant that we failed to defeat last time happens to be undead, but unlike some zombies, he has his mind intact and remembers death magic very well. Similar to the Organization nobodies." Iashu was a royal wizard, schooled in the arts of defeating nobodies and heartless. He also knew a lot about the Agemosians and their magic.

Atheron remembered when the attacks began. He was a keyblade master, Iashu was a royal wizard, and they both had to fight off the first invasion of Agemosians. The death, the strange magic, the undead, the elementals, all of it was so much to handle. Now, he knew so much about it, but this wierd phenomenon of the so-called 'Agemosim' world and its even wierder combination with Mestai had continued to frighten him. The spells that the Agemosians used against Sweyhold Palace had killed many Mestian soldiers. Iashu had begun experimenting with 'blue mana', and had created a potent spell that he planned to use in the next attack.

"Atheron." The commander looked right at him. "What is that object in the distance?" They turned away from the direction the invaders were coming from.

The object was coming towards them. Atheron held up his telescope and looked. It was a dark-haired man who appeared to be the same age as Atheron. "It is a man that looks close to my age. He's walking towards the castle, sir. He also has a long sword strapped to his back."

"Very well. I wish to go fetch him, to see if he is a liability or not. Atheron, you go catch him. Your keyblade skills are better than anyone in the castle, and I don't trust anyone else to go." The commander looked at Atheron again. "Be back at the castle at sundown, because the battle will likely start tomorrow morning." The commander looked back in the direction the enemy was coming from. "We will need you then."

"Yes, sir." Atheron used his keyblade's magic to start gliding at full speed towards the man. Atheron saw the man drawing his sword. Atheron started falling to the ground. "What's going on?" Atheron tried to regain control of his magic and continue gliding, but nothing worked. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was not in Mestai anymore.

Atheron jumped up. "Oh, great." He was in the middle of a Dive to the Heart. He had been in one before, but never quite understood the point of them.

"It is great, actually." Atheron spun around and saw the dark-haired man he was sent to catch. "Dive to the Hearts make me stronger, as we don't have to be bothered by the outside world." The man had dark red eyes and had a slender build. He carried a keyblade.

"How did you get that?" Atheron yelled in shock. "You're from Agemosim! How did you get a keyblade?"

"A powerful wizard created one for me. I like it, it gives me a fast edge and can help me fly. What can yours do?" Atheron gave him a blank stare. "Oh, I get it, you're a natural keyblade master. Too bad, I'm a lot more powerful than you are."

Atheron was getting irritated. "Get me out of this Dive. I have to get you back to the castle before-"

"Before what? Before that pathetic horde of undead chips a piece of rock off of your castle? Please, I've defeated an army of live men three times the size of that army, by myself. I'll awaken you, and then I'll show you how you're really supposed to fight."

"Wait, what's your name?" Atheron called.

"Eagei." He kept walking. "Not that it matters."

Atheron woke up. He was still in midair. "Time must have frozen while we were in the Dive," Atheron realized. He regained control and flew towards Eagei.

"Stand back, weakling," Eagei said. Eagei's sword turned into the keyblade he had in the Dive, a keyblade that was of medium length and had red and blue flames intertwining where the blade should have been. Then, Eagei flew into the air with incredible speed towards the army of zombies.

Atheron returned back to the castle. "Well?" asked his commander.

"He's a keyblade master, he..." Atheron trailed off, not sure what to say next. "He went to wipe out the army of undead..."

"By himself? Is he crazy?" The commander took out a telescope and looked towards the direction of the zombie horde. "Well I'll be, there's not a single zombie left standing." (The telescope was enhanced with magic, which is why this was visible.)

Soon, a dark cloud began forming, and soon, a trail of black mist coming from the cloud. It was the commander of the undead army on an undead dragon. He flew onto the castle wall. Atheron heard a deafening, disturbing voice. "Your lone soldier that was meant to kill me failed. You will all die, shocking, isn't it?" The undead commander let out a blood-curdling laugh. He raised Eagei's keyblade.

"Oh, no," Atheron whispered. "Eagei failed."

The undead commander threw the keyblade at Atheron's commander. He got hit in the chest, and bent over, terribly hurt. The undead dismounted the dragon, and struck blow after blow to the commander. The keyblade moved incredibly fast, just as Eagei said it would. The commander fell, and the undead moved towards Atheron and Iashu.

"Iashu!" Atheron yelled. "Use the powerful spell you were experimenting with!"

"Okay." Iashu started summoning a large amount of blue mana, then let it out on the undead commander. The body of mana covered the commander, and he suddenly vanished.

"Where did he go?" Atheron asked. "He's not dead for good, is he?"

"No," Iashu said. "All I did was unsummon him. Teleport him to a different location. The spell won't help for much longer."

The commander stood up. "That wretched zombie. Luckily he didn't have very strong attacks, otherwise I'd be dead for sure. Did you fight him off?"

Iashu and Atheron had forgotten the commander and his injuries! "Yes, sir, we did."

"Good. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow morning you'll both need to be prepared and well rested."

Atheron went to sleep. He woke up in a Dive to the Heart. "Not again," he complained.

"Yes, again, you fool," Eagei's voice said. Atheron turned around and saw him.

Atheron was shocked. "I thought you were dead!"

"Me? Dead? No. I died, but that's because I wasn't expecting so much death magic being cast on me at once. Kind of-"

"Who are you? What are you? If you died, how are you here in a Dive to the Heart?"

Eagei sighed. "What I do is very powerful magic. I go into someone's Dive, then I cast a spell that hides a copy of my soul within theirs. Then, if I die, my soul will combine with one of its copies, and I live again. Nice trick, huh?"

"Do you know why Mestai and Agemosim fused together?" Atheron asked for some reason.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Eagei said.

His face turned serious. "I fused them together."


End file.
